Our little seceret
by sunshine81
Summary: Sealand would do anything to become a real nation. Netherlands would do anything to have Sealand. When Sealand has a talk with Netherlands he finds himself in over his head.WARNING Contains graphic rape shota, lemon m/m.


WARNING! This story contains the graphic rape of a child! If you do not like then please do not read!

It was a typical World Meeting in New York in the summer. It was hot and humid and the nations were bored. Especially Netherlands It had been sweltering out and he felt like he could melt from the heat. Also, the Dutch nation was frustrated sexually. It seemed like it had literally been centuries since Netherlands had a truly satisfying sexual encounter with an another person if he ever had one that is. It seems Netherlands had a dilemma when it came to being truly satisfied when it came to sex. The Dutch nation did not have problems becoming aroused, his libido was in fact quite healthy, the problem was what he was attracted to:Young nulible, prepubescent boys aged 9 to 14. Although he loathed to admit it for fear of what the knowledge of his fetish would do to his reputation, Netherlands was a pedophile.

Netherlands tried to suppress his insatiable urges to have sex with young boys. He was all too aware that such practices of such fetish were frowned upon in many parts of the world. Netherlands own country had strict laws against child pornography of any an outsiders point of view, such laws were so strictly enforced because the country loathed anything to do with such a taboo genre of porn and pedophilia seeing how its technically illegal . But the truth of the matter is that Netherlands had such laws in a vain attempt to keep his lustful urges in times like this when Netherlands had not had a good lay, he contemplated giving into that treacherous voice that encouraged him to find a cute young boy and have his way with him. Thus far he had ignored that little voice, and not once had he ever touch a child in a sexual manner. But lately, the urges had been getting harder to ignore. When the dutch nation discovered that he was aroused by young boys, he was disgusted with himself, and vowed never to have sex with them.

So instead Netherlands only practiced in sex with those who were the age of consent. Although he had made love with many nations of both gender, Netherlands never reaally found the sex very enjoyable as he hoped it would be. He tried having sex with females, males both topping and bottoming, and many kinks like bondage and cross dressing and any other sordid act he could think of, with the exceptions of taboo fetishes like scat,watersports,necrophilia, or beastiality such acts did not appeal to Netherlands at Dutch nation would give anything to just once be able to find a nice young boy to use and indulge in his darkest sexual fantasies, but how? The blonde nation did not have an answer to his question.

So it was here Netherlands sat, in this stuffy boardroom bored out of his mind, not even attempting to feign interest to America's boastful voice spouting out ridiculous ideas on how to solve global warming and how to fix the economy. The dutch nation sat in his chair the muscles in his back feeling stiff from sitting there all morning, listening to the other nations proposals on how they should fix the world's current problems. Netherlands found to his chagrin, that recalling his past disappointing sexual exploits, and that infernal treacherous voice whispering into mind tempting him with dark forbidden thoughts.

"You know want to try it. I'm sure having sex with a young cute boy would be as wonderful as you dream it would be. Wouldn't it be great to fuck the brains out of that lovely little blonde cherub Sealand" That infernal voice purred into his head.

Netherlands let out an exasperated moan as he found himself with a very painfully hard erection, throbbing in the tight constraints of his pants at the prospect of fucking the cute British micro nation.

'Of course I'd love to fuck him!' Netherlands replied to the voice in his mind, he looked over across the table where said micro nation was standing next to England arguing with the British Island nation as to why he couldn't be recognized as a nation.

'He's so cute so sexy, dose he even realize how fuckable he looks with that adorable pout on his face?' Netherlands thought to himself.

Netherlands shifted in his seat and tried to will his erection away, but found to his chagrin that all he could think of his how unbelievably erotic he found the idea of his cock slipping past Sealand's sweet lips, his soft wet tongue lapping at the head of his manhood. Or perhaps bending the young twelve year old over and inserting his erection into the micro nation's tight virginal entrance. Such erotic thoughts drove Netherlands into a fevered frenzy, Netherlands wanted, no needed to find a way to claim the nymph, no matter what the consequences.

'No! I shouldn't think that way no matter how great it would be!' Netherlands chided himself.

As much as the Dutch nation wanted sweet little Sealand, he knew he would face the wrath of Sealand's brother England and his adoptive parents Sweden and Finland. But, no matter how much Netherlands tried to reason with his conflicting desires, the burning temptation to take Sealand grew ever stronger. The Dutch nation wracked his brain for ideas on how he could act on his desires to have Sealand without getting caught, but could not find a viable way to put his plan into action. To Netherlands relief, Germany made the announcement that there was to be an hour break for lunch. All of the other nations slowly got up and made their ways to the doors of the boardroom to seek out sustenance. When there were hardly any nations left in the room, Netherlands stood up slowly and began to stretch to rid his body of the cramps he sustained from sitting at the table for so long. He adjusted his pants and dress shirt to try and conceal the ever present bulge in his pants and made his way to the door and out to the hall determined to find some decent food to eat and perhaps something strong to drink so he could rid his mind of the thoughts of having sex with Sealand.

As the Dutch nation made his way towards the cafeteria in search of food, he spotted the object of his desires a mere 5 feet away talking to the Baltic nation known as Latvia.

"Curse that dumb jerk England! He still refuses to accept me as a nation!" Sealand grumbled to his friend.

"I know its frustrating Sealand, but you know I can't help you to become a nation, even though I would like to. Becoming a nation is very complicated!" Latvia replied to his friend in an attempt to console his friend.

Sealand looked over to his blonde friend and sighed. "Yeah, I know it's real hard to be recognized as a nation, I've been trying to for years with no success that's the thing that frustrates me the most! I Wish I knew what to do to be recognized! "I'd do anything to become a real nation!" Sealand cried.

Netherlands perked up once he heard the cute micro nation declare he would do anything to become a real nation. An evil plan hatched into the Dutch nations mind as to how he could fuck Sealand once in for all. He would convince the little micro nation to have sex with him and that would help him grow and become a nation. With his plan made and his resolve firm, the only hitch in his plan would be to get Sealand alone. If only he could somehow get his friend Latvia to leave so he could talk to Sealand and set his plans into action. Then, as if some god heard his plea, Latvia's boss approached the two youths and informed the young Baltic nation they needed to have an important lunch meeting.

"Sorry Sealand, I guess I can't eat lunch with you after all, this meeting is important, perhaps we can hang out after the world meeting." Latvia told his friend apologetically. Sealand's adorable face fell dejected that he could not spend lunch with his friend.

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll see you later Latvia." Sealand told his pal in a disappointed tone.

Latvia responded with a goodbye back to his friend and walked away with his boss. An evil smile graced Netherland's face. 'This is perfect! Now to make Sealand mine' Netherlands thought to himself. Putting a more disarming smile on his face, Netherlands approached Sealand.

"Why hello there Sealand, why the long face? You look like you just lost your best friend". Netherlands greated the young nation. Sealand looked up to Netherlands and said:

"Oh hi Netherlands how are you? I'm ok I guess. I didn't loose my friend although he dose have to spend lunch with his boss instead of hanging with out with me and that sucks!"

Netherlands chuckled at the comment. "Well, that is too bad, but that is just part of being a nation. I hear you want to be a nation yourself?" Inquired Netherlands. Sealand nodded.

"Yeah I'd love to be a nation! I'd do anything to become a real nation anything!" Sealand responded a look of determination in his eyes.

Netherlands raised an eyebrow a bemused look graced his face. "Really now?" the Dutch nation asked "What would you say that I could help you to achieve your dream?"

Sealand's ocean blue eyes widened in surprise, his mouth forming an 'oh'

"You'd really help me become a real nation?" Sealand asked the Dutch nation hopefully, praying what he just told him wasn't a joke.

"Why of course I would help you become a real on, follow me if you're interested." Netherlands said walking to his destination motioning for the young micro nation to follow him.

The two walked along the hallway until Netherlands stopped finding the room he was looking for, a seldom used office no one ever seemed to use. Looking around to see that no one had spotted them, Netherlands opened the door and he and Sealand walked into the office and closed the door.

Taking a seat at the desk Netherlands motioned for Sealand to sit down on one of the chairs. "Now, my dear Sealand I will educate you on how I can help you to become a real nation, but before I tell you, you must promise me not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, this can be our little secret ok?"

"Ok I promise not to tell anyone what you tell me." Sealand agreed.

"Good boy. Now as we all know there are several ways to become a real nation. The first way you can be recognized by other nations a feat I know you have yet to accomplish."

Sealand frowned at Netherlands."Don't rub it in! Its not like I haven't been trying, its just everyone just sees me as a little kid." Sealand muttered in a bitter tone.

Netherlands glared at Sealand. "Don't interrupt let me continue." The Dutch nation scolded.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there are many ways to become a nation. The second way you can be recognized is to defeat another country in a war. But, I know you don't have the resources or people to wage a war and in this day in age, such acts aren't very welcome."

Sealand nodded in agreement. "You said you knew how to help me be a real nation. How?" Sealand inquired.

"I'm glad you asked me that Sealand." Netherlands replied. "The third way to become a nation is by having sex with another nation."

Sealand looked at the Dutch nation with an incredulous look on his face. "Sex? Are serious! Please tell me you're joking!" Sealand replied not believing what he had just heard.

"Oh, its very true. I'm sure your brother and your parents never told you this because they think you're too young for this method. But if I recall something you said earlier, you said and I quote: "I'd do anything to be a real nation!"? Netherlands said Praying the naive boy would take the bait.

Sealand looked up at Netherlands. "You mean you want me to have sex with you? I don't know.." Seland asked in a disbelieving voice. He knew alot about sex, but he felt that he was not quite ready to have sex just yet.

"Well you do want to become a nation don't you? Plus you don't have many options.." Netherlands trailed off hoping Sealand would agree to the act.

Sealand bit his lip, he really did not want to loose his virginity like this "W-well I'm not sure if I want to have sex just yet I'm not ready for that I don't think. How will having sex with you help me become a nation?"

"Well, having sex with a nation will help you grow into an adult seeing sex is an adult act. I believe the problem with people not accepting you as a nation is because you're still a little kid. Having sex with me will help you grow and soon you'll become a nation. So, what do you say, Sealand will you have sex with me?"

Sealand looked nervous "Um.. w-well I... uh..." Seland stammered nervously.

"It's either that or never become a nation." Netherlands informed Sealand firmly.

Sealand's mind was racing what could he do? 'I really don't want to do this! But Netherlands is right, I don't have many options, this is so not the way I pictured loosing my virginity, but if this will help me get recognized as a nation I'll do it!' Sealand thought with determination.

"Ok I'll do it!" Sealand said reluctantly.

Netherlands grinned victoriously. 'Yes! He fell for it! This is going to be good!' He thought to himself. His hardness throbbing in anticipation at what he was going to do to Sealand. Netherlands undid the belt buckle and brought his erection out for Sealand to see.

"Now then, why don't you get on your knees and start sucking." Replied Netherlands, who was looking forward to what was going to happen next.

Sealand went over to where Netherlands was standing and dropped to his knees. He eyed the dutch nation's hardness fearfully.

'My god!It's so big and thick! It'll never fit in my mouth I'll choke!' Sealand thought nervously dreading what he was about to do next.

Hesitantly, Sealand gave Netherlands cock an experimental lick as if he were enjoying a Popsicle. The Dutch nation groaned in pleasure as he felt the cute boy's tongue stroke his dick. Sealand continued to lick Netherlands dick like a lollipop trailing his tongue up the elder nation's hardness and swirling his tongue on the head of his cock.

"Oh yes! That's a good boy!" Netherlands cried out in pleasure "Take in your mouth you little slut!" he commanded.

Sealand Reluctantly complied openong his mouth and taking Netherland's head in continuing to swirl his tongue over it eliciting loud moans from the dutch nation. Sealand wrapped his hand around the shaft and began stroking it while bobbing his head up and down on Netherland's dick.

"Oh yes! That's it take it in deeper!" Netherlands moaned grasping Sealand's head and pushing it further onto his throbbing cock. He laced his fingers into Sealand's blonde locks and begun fucking the boy's mouth Relishing the sweet suction and the flushed pleading look on Sealand's face as he thrust hard into the boy's mouth. Sealand's eyes widened in shock as Netherland's dick begun thrusting hard into his mouth.

'This is awful I hope this ends soon!' Sealand thought miserably to himself feeling humiliated as he continued to suck on the Dutch nations dick gagging as the huge erection struck the back of his throat, the whole experience was one of Pure hell for the young micro nation. He now regretted taking Netherlands up on his offer as he struggled to breathe with the huge cock invading his throat. Netherlands on the otherhand, was in pure Heaven as he fucked Sealand's mouth with gusto.

'This is a dream come true! This is the best blowjob I've ever received!' Netherlands thought to himself gleefully as he groaned in pleasure. Suddenly, Sealand felt Netherland's dick stiffen and Netherlands let out a loud pleasured cry as he exploded into Sealand's unwilling mouth. Wave after wave spilled into Sealand's mouth and Sealand swallowed, wincing at the awful taste. After what seemed like an eternity, Netherlands finally stopped cumming and pulled his erection out of Sealand's mouth.

Relieved, Sealand began gasping for air taking in much needed gulps of much needed air. Sealand sighed in relief.

"Wow! I'm glad that's over with!" Said Sealand.

Netherlands chuckled at the boy's foolishness. "I'm sorry to tell you this but we're not done yet my dear, why don't you pull down your pants and underwear and lean on the desk and spread your legs." Netherlands commanded the young micro nation.

Sealand let out a horrified gasp "You mean there's more?" Sealand asked in horror.

Netherlands smirked at the horrified look on the young nation's face. "Yes, now do as I say." Netherlands told Sealand.

Whimpering Sealand pulled down his pants and underwear and leaned against the desk and spread his legs. He really dreaded what was going to happen next. He felt as if he were a prisoner about to be executed. This day had turned out to be a complete nightmare! Netherlands took a tube of lubricant out of his pocket and poured some of the oil into his walked up behind young micro nation and assumed the position to fuck him admiring his cute little ass Slicking up his hardness, he positioned it to Sealand's virginal entranced and pushed into the tight hole. Sealand screamed in pain as the large cock invaded his hole. It was the worst pain he ever experienced. 'This is worse then the blowjob!' Sealand thought wishing desperately for this nightmare to end.

Netherlands groaned in pleasure marveling at how deliciously tight Saland was, he nearly came in Sealand the moment he entered him, but using his willpower, he instead began thrusting into the young man as hard and fast as he can. Netherlands kept thrusting into Sealand's ass like a madman. The intense pleasure building becoming greater and greater, the Dutch nation wished this moment would never end, while Sealand on the other hand, wished it would end very soon. Finally, the delicious pressure built to its peak, and Netherlands felt a warmth feeling pooling into his lower belly, and suddenly the pleasure became to much and he came hard into Sealand's tight ass.

Now sated, Netherlands pulled his softening dick from Sealand's abused hole. 'That was the best sex I'v ever had in my life! I must fuck him again soon' Netherlands thought to himself, very pleased wtih finally achieving his goal of fucking Sealand. Sealand let out a small sob as he pulled his pants up over his aching ass. 'That was horrible! I hope I never havre to do it again!' Sealand thought. He felt so ashamed and dirty for letting Netherlands fuck him. Hopefully he would grow like Netherlands said and he'd never have to experience terrible the ordeal again.

Netherlands smiled at the miserable boy "That was very good Sealand you did very well." Netherlands complimented. "Of course you realize that we may have to do this again for the process to take."

Sealand shuddered at the though of having to be taken again "W-well hopefully Netherlands I hope it just takes this one time for it to work."

Netherlands chuckled at Sealand's naivete "Well, let's hope so, but it's rare for it to work like that. Here' take this." Netherlands told him as he handed him his phone number.

"Don't hesitate to call me if we need to go for round two." Said Netherlands.

Sealand took the number from Netherlands Saying he had to go get something to eat and said his goodbye. Netherlands smirked as he watched the micro nation virtually run from the office. The Dutch Nation redid his pants knowing full well that Sealand would eventually have to call again for another sex session, and Netherlands greatly looked forward to taking Sealand again

To Be Continued... 


End file.
